Go Won
) | birth_place = Jung District, Incheon, South Korea | height = 157cm (5'2) (estimated) | weight = | blood = A | nicknames = Cha Cha (차차) (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Unknown | color = Eden Green (official) Mint (Color Signature) (에덴 그린) | animal = Butterfly (나비) | fruit = Pineapple (파인애플) | emotion = Love (사랑) | reveal = January 15, 2018 | single = "One & Only" | position = Lead Rapper, Dancer, Vocalist | previous = Chuu | next = Olivia Hye }}Go Won (Hangul: 고원) is the eleventh revealed member of LOONA and a member of its third sub-unit, LOONA / yyxy. She was born as Park Chae Won (Hangul: 박채원) on November 19, 2000, in Jung District, Incheon, South Korea. She debuted on January 15, 2018 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Go Won" on January 30, 2018. History Early life Go Won was born as Park Chae Won on November 19, 2000, in Incheon, South Korea. She is the second eldest, with an older brother and one younger sister. Although unknown when, Go Won decided to become an idol after attending a concert held by Oh My Girl. To train to become an idol, she joined LP Dance & Vocal Academy, specializing in dance. While training under the academy, she participated in a few dance covers and auditioned for Source Music.HyunA "Follow Me" Dance CoverEXID "DDD" Dance CoverSource Music Audition Video However, she was not accepted and continued to train under LP Dance & Vocal. In January 2018, she joined BlockBerryCreative, and debuted as a member on January 15. Before pursuing her dream, Go Won attended Bakmun Girls' High School, but she dropped out in order to focus on training. In an interview with StarNews, she revealed that before joining BlockBerryCreative she had seen previous members' pictures in bus stations and thought, "this is an unusual project." She stated that the "members would be such nice friends," and that she would enjoy being in a group like LOONA. In the same interview, it was revealed she joined the company the same month that her solo song was released, January 2018. 2018 : Reveal, Debut in LOONA and yyxy, + One & Only, "Rosy" Go Won was teased between January 7, 2018, and January 30, 2018, when her MV was released. Her first official fan event was with Chuu on February 10, 2018. Her second fan event was solo, on February 24, 2018. Go Won's third fan event was held on March 3, 2018, alongside member Chuu. Her fourth event was held alone on April 1, 2018. Go Won's fifth and sixth fan events were held on April 7 and April 21, 2018, both alongside 12th member, Olivia Hye. Coincidentally with the album release, BlockBerry Creative published a NAVER article featuring Go Won, Yves and Chuu behind the scenes of "One & Only". Go Won was part of the lineup of members attending the Up&Line event on March 17, 2018. She appeared along with Yves and Chuu during the second half of the event. Go Won appeared in two of Olivia Hye's reveal period promotional teasers, promoting the duet "Rosy" from "Olivia Hye". Therefore, the second version of Olivia Hye's physical album features both girls on the cover, the first page of the photobook, the photocard and the pre-order poster. yyxy Go Won was officially revealed to be part of LOONA yyxy with Yves, Chuu and Olivia Hye, on April 27, 2018, through the youth youth by young teaser video. On May 26, 2018, new exclusive promotional pictures were released on Naver for each member of the unit. Another Naver post, which is now deleted, revealed Behind the Scene pictures of the unit in Hungary, on the 29th of May, 2018. The autograph events for LOONA / yyxy were held June 17 and 24, and July 1 and 8th, 2018. On July 14, 2018, yyxy appeared in the one video. Go Won was part of Line&Up on June 2 and 3, 2018. On the first day, yyxy performed Frozen and Love4eva. The latter track was performed twice, once with the regular dance break, once with the Limited 'Jazz' dance break, revealing a different version of the choreography . For their interviews, they had to give a short profile of themselves, MCed by HeeJin. Yves and Chuu revealed that Go Won's nickname is 'Vanilla', inspired by her hair colour, and that Yves likes kicking Go Won's bed. The members of the unit then had to draw their representative animals, and the drawing would go to members of the audience, chosen by a raffle. For the first time ever, the 12 members of LOOΠΔ were revealed together, and danced to an unreleased instrumental beat. The main difference was that on the second day, the members of yyxy had to draw their fruits instead. The unit's uniform were the 'clueless' outfits, and the outfits worn by the 12 members were black T-Shirts with black shorts. + After the + + teaser was released on the 29th of July, 2018, LOONA announced then released thier lead single favOriTe on the 7th of August, 2018, their first ever song as a group. On August 8, 2018, Go Won's teaser was released for the + + album. She was the first member to be teased. In subsequent days, more teasers of the full group were released, as well as half-group teasers, where Go Won was part of the 'Line unit'. LOONA's debut concert LOONAbirth was held in Seoul on August 19, 2018. The following day, the album was released to the public and the Music Video for "Hi High" was released. LOONA promoted for 8 weeks on music shows and on variety shows, including fan signs on August 15, September 1, 8 and 16th, and October 6 and 14. 2019 : X On January 1, LOONA released the X1X teaser, in which every member appeared. However, due to the heavy hints of butterflies, including the spelling out and whispering of the word 'BUTTERFLY', 12 images of the insect being shown, and flashes on both Kim Lip and Go Won, fans were quick to assume the latter would play an important part in the comeback. On January 3, the LOONAVERSE Concerts were announced, and Go Won was used as the poster image. Then, as teased in X1X, on the 11th of January, 2019, the second teaser named XIIX was posted and only featured Go Won. On January 1, 2018, Go Won's teaser for X X was released on all SNS platforms. It was the third to be posted overall. Profile * Stage Name: Go Won (고원) ** Japanese: コウォン (Gowon) * Birth Name: Park Chae Won (박채원; 朴彩嫚) * Name Meaning(s): ** 朴 (박/Park) means "naïve, simple".朴 - Wiktionary ** 彩 (채/Chae) means "colorful".彩 - Wiktionary ** 嫚 (원/Won) means "beauty".嫚 - Wiktionary ** Which make her given name mean "colorful beauty" in Chinese characters. ** 고원 (gowon) in Korean means “plateau”高原 - Wiktionary, and can refer to the raised portions of the moon’s surface known in English as “highlands”. * Nickname(s): Park Go Won, Cha Cha (차차), Vanilla, Crunchy, Chae-I (채이), Kong Won (콩원), Warning (워닝), Kong Ju-nim (콩주님), Che Che (체체), My fairy * Birth date: November 19, 2000 (age ) * Horoscope: Scorpio * Blood type: A * Birth place: Jung District, Incheon, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: Yves, Chuu, Olivia Hye * Family: Parents; older brother, younger sister * Body statistics: 157 cm (height), 230mm (US 6, EU 36.5) (shoe size) * Education: Incheon Gong Hang Middle School (graduated), Incheon Haneul Academy (transfer), Bakmun Girls' High School (drop out) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position:'' 'Undetermined'' ** yyxy: Main rapper, vocal, center ** LOONA: Lead rapper, vocal, dancer * '''Instruments: Unknown * Hobbies: Nintendo, writing in diary, shopping for clothes & makeup * Likes: Her dog Bbomi, tteokbokki, babies doing cute things * Dislikes: Bugs, hunger, getting woken up * Personality: Determined, cute, bubbly, positive Discography Single albums * "Go Won" (2018) Collaborations * "Rosy" (with Olivia Hye, featuring HeeJin) (2018) Filmography Go Won first appeared in LOONA TV Prequel 16 #ijk on January 24, 2018, where she was named, mentioned and tagged as girl 'k', but her face was still blurred. Go Won's LOONA TV arc started on episode #265, released on January 30, 2018. It ended on episode #284, released on March 3, 2018. Go Won appeared in LOOΠΔ Kick #18 with Chuu. They were applying makeup in the back of a car. The video was released on February 19, 2018. On the 23rd of May 2018, Go Won and Yves appeared in LOOΠΔ Kick #22. While Yves looked uninterested, Go Won danced to Hungarian music in a restaurant. The third LOOΠΔ Kick Go Won appeared in was number #25, uploaded on June 10, 2018. During the Line&Up event, she used a selca app to transform her face into a pineapple. One & Only's Choreography version was played for the first time at LOOΠΔ x Study Group as part of the undisclosed videos, on February 3, 2018. After Go Won's colour appeared in the "2018.2.29" teaser, she was a part of, the Cinema Theory: Up&Line teaser, with all the other LOONA members. At the Up&Line event, a short, mysterious video clip of Go Won with SeeSaw as background music was played. This video leads to the latter video clip with Go Won. The second video clip was of Chuu and Go Won sitting opposite of each other at a table. Chuu mouths some words from "See Saw" and appears to fall asleep. Go Won strings beads to make a bracelet. She holds the cat from HyunJin’s Cinema Theory teaser clip and places the bracelet around the cat’s neck. The scene then cut to HyunJin opening a door to see the bracelet left at her doorstep from her "Around You" music video. Both are undisclosed videos, and are believed to be the See Saw MV, and an important part of the LOONA lore. Go Won published a short video on LOOΠΔ's V-Live channel, celebrating D-1 before Olivia Hye's MV on March 29, 2018. She then hosted a V-Live for Chuu's first 100 days, entitled 'I Want Chuu' Party ♥ MC Go Won on April 7, 2018. On April 13, 2018, all the LOONA members appeared in the LOOΠΔ PREMIER GREETING : Line & Up teaser. She was seen singing and dancing to her solo song "One & Only", as well as an unrevealed song with all the members. Music Video Appearances Trivia * Go Won's symbolic animal is a butterfly. More specifically, it is a morpho peleides, more commonly known as the emperor butterfly. Out of all twelve members, her symbolic animal is the only one to not be a vertebrate as butterflies are classified as hexapoda. * She auditioned for Source Music Entertainment. * According to YeoJin during her VLIVE, Go Won has an introverted personality. * YeoJin once said on a VLIVE that Go Won is so skinny she looks like a cutlassfish (갈치). * "Go Won" is a full name (like "Kim Lip"), thus Go is a surname and Won is a first name (taken from the second syllable of her real first name). Hence, BlockBerryCreative spells Go Won with a space (like Kim Lip) to signify that it's an actual full name, as opposed to HaSeul, JinSoul, etc that don't have a space separating the syllables. * Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. * She's the fourth youngest in LOONA. * She was born in the year of the Dragon. * She dropped out of high school in order to focus on an idol career. * When asked what job she would like to do apart from being an idol, Go Won said she would like to own a rice cake (tteokpoki) shop. * She was a student at LP Dance & Vocal, with Dance as her speciality. * Go Won has a dog named Bbomi. * Go Won has a small mole on her left eye and on the left side of her neck. * She has a silver tooth. * Go Won’s hobby is playing Nintendo. * Go Won loves The Hunger Games. * Her favorite girl group is Oh My Girl. * Go Won would love to have a comeback with a magical concept. * Her favorite color is red. ** She also mentioned yellow in IDOL GROUNDIDOL GROUND * She is in the same dorm room as yyxy. * She wants to sing HaSeul's Let Me In. * She is closest to Olivia Hye.Celuv TV (February 27, 2019) * Go Won is into k-dramas.191214 | Premier Greeting: Meet&Up See also References Navigation pt-br:Go Won Category:Members Category:LOONA Category:Go Won Category:yyxy